


A surprise visit

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: its Lewis's birthday and Mercedes have him in Stuttgart for meetings, he's alone on his birthday so Sebastian turns up to surprise him and brings Roscoe who has been missing his dad.





	A surprise visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> I had this prompt a while back and today I'm gonna fill all my outstanding prompts. This is for the amazing Historygeek12 <3

Lewis sighs as he sits back in the chair, looking at the clock sadly. It was still only 12:15, he had another hour or so until the next meeting.

Happy Birthday to him.

Lewis had woken up on the morning of his birthday to Sebastian's side of the bed cold and a note on the pillow.

_I have simulator work, I hope to see you tonight. I love you - Seb._

There wasn't even a Happy Birthday on the note and it made Lewis feel shit, even his boyfriend had forgotten it was his birthday.

Mercedes too, had forgotten. They had set him up with no less then five meetings in one day. It was certainly a birthday to forget.

Lewis is sat in the meeting room now, twirling a paperclip through his fingers absentmindedly, when he hears a rather loud crash outside of the door and muttered curse words.

Lewis sits up in surprise as the door opens and a brown blob comes flying towards him.

The blob turns out to be Roscoe, who comes running towards him and Lewis smiles down at him in surprise.

"ROSCOE!" Lewis smiles happily as he takes in the little party hat on his head. "Where did you come from and where did you get that hat?"

"From me." A voice call from the door.

Lewis glances up and his smile gets wider when he sees who it is.

Sebastian is standing by the door, holding Roscoe's lead in one hand and a pile of balloons in the other, he has a smug smile on his face.

"Did you think I'd forgotten?" Sebastian asks as he makes his way awkwardly into the room with the balloons.

"Yes." Lewis replies sheepishly as he stands up to help take the balloons from him.

"I knew you'd be working all day so I'd thought I'd surprise you." Sebastian explains, smiling happily at Lewis. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, man." Lewis says with a grin, leaning over to kiss Sebastian.

Sebastian kisses him back and pulls away. "I've got you presents!"

Lewis' eyes light up as Sebastian runs out of the office and returns with a big box covered in paper.

"Here you go!" Sebastian says with a grin, handing the box to Lewis.

Lewis opens it and is surprised by what he finds.

There's a huge framed photo of Roscoe and Coco, a stuffed bulldog and an assortment of sweets that Sebastian knows Lewis loves.

"There's more tonight." Sebastian promises, leaning against the table.

"Like what?" Lewis asks as Roscoe comes over to investigate the box.

"Dinner at your favourite restaurant, followed by your favourite movie, followed by...." Sebastian smirks slightly. "Me."

Lewis looks at Sebastian and his heartbeat races. "What?"

"Me. I'm going to be your last gift." Sebastian smiles at him. "A free pass to whatever you want."

Lewis doesn't reply so Sebastian pushes himself up from the table and walks over to him.

"I'll leave you to think about that during the meeting." Sebastian murmurs. "It'll give you something to focus on."

With a wink, Sebastian moves away from Lewis and whistles to Roscoe, the dog immediately running over to him.

Sebastian clips on Roscoe's lead and smiles at Lewis. "I'll see you tonight. Enjoy the meetings!"

And with that, Sebastian gently leads Roscoe out of the room and closes the door behind him.

Lewis shakes his head out of the daze Sebastian's words had put him in and smiles.

His birthday had just gotten a whole lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
